Clueless Emotions (Post-Hiatus)
by FarndeeAddam
Summary: Do you wanna know where CE is now after years of touring? Well, here you go.
1. The Hiatus

**The Hiatus**

After 21 years of touring and rehearsing, CE went on a hiatus. Doing whatever the heck they want.

Aswad and Aiman go back into hiding in their rooms to waste time and energy. They don't rehearse on their guitars when they are doing this. It's mostly time consuming and worthless.

However, they find it very "entertaining". I don't know what did they mean by that, but what they do is what they do.

I, myself, have continued supporting the people who love us. I am the only one who thinks about the fans while on the temporary break. I suppose I can't upset the fans without a bit of existence.

I signed a few arms and t-shirts for them, as well as the basic scrapbooks of bands. It felt like a good deed I was doing. Seeing these people again just after the hiatus was a feeling I could never let go of.

Lillian said she was going to work at a Hot Topic, wherever the nearest one was. She said it also fits her environment with the skulls and ripped fashion. She surely loves the place.

And finally, Aiko. She told all of us she was going to work at a university as a professor. I mean, that is pretty understandable; she's really smart and, obviously, she's the smartest out of all of us.

She told us she was enjoying the job when she got back from the establishment. I wonder how will that turn out after a few more weeks?

Now back to me. I have been doing great. I went to get some coffee from _Old Town White Coffee_. It was nice having a sip of their coffee. It was way better than _Starbucks._

30 guys came up to me and said they watch us -Clueless Emotions- on the Warped Tour every year since 1999.

They even asked me a few questions about the band:

 **Guy 1:** What will you guys be doing later?

 **Guy 2:** Have you planned on recording an album?

 **Guy 3:** When will you guys be touring again. I can't wait to see you guys on the stage.

 **Guy 4:** Have you sold any merch?

I answered all their questions with one answer.

 **Me:** We're taking a break. We won't be doing anything together for the next 2 years. Sorry. We just need time off from touring. Also, we don't know about the idea of recording original songs yet?

They were a bit disappointed but they understand. Everyone needs a break from the spotlight sometimes, but that doesn't mean we have to stay away from our fans.

5 minutes later, after discussing about our band and anything else, the guys left, leaving me alone with silence and my coffee.

Let's just leave my brothers out of this, because they rarely leave their rooms to do anything else. They only leave their rooms to go to parties and get snacks.

* * *

I visited Lili at the Hot Topic after just one day of her employment there.

 **Me:** Hi, Lilly.

 **Lillian:** Hey, you...

It sounded like she didn't recognize me. That's impossible. We went on tour with her every year. How could she not remember me?

 **Me:** How have you been since working here.

 **Lillian:** I guess you can say I'm doing great.

 **Me:** Doesn't sound like you are. You seem a bit bored of this.

 **Lillian:** That's just me. Remember?

Oh yeah. Lillian has always been this way since I met her back in high school.

 **Lillian:** Can we talk about this later? I'll be busy hanging clothes soon. As well as leather pants. _Eww.._

 **Me:** Well, I came here for a good reason: I need to buy some new t-shirts. I'd like a black one with a _Green Day_ logo on it, please?

.

Lilly looks for the shirt I suggested and placed it on the counter.

.

 **Lillian:** Here it is. That will be ten dollars.

Ten dollars? Not a big deal. I brought extra cash just in case.

 **Me:** Not a problem. Here you go.

Lillian places the t-shirt in a bag and gave it to me. I gave her a wave as I walked out of the store.

 **Lillian:** Bye, Farndee. Have a nice day... _if you can._

 **Me:** You too, Lillian.

.

After buying the shirt I needed, I went to visit Aiko, who is sitting on a nearby park bench. She looks stressed. Didn't expect this. I went and talk to her. However, the world went a bit weird for a second and when I looked at her, it felt like some kind of "when I look at you, it's like the first time" cliche.

.

 **Aiko:** Hey. How are you?

 **Me:** I was just gonna ask the same thing.

It was weird how a sudden pressure was in the air.

 **Me:** Did you feel something a few seconds ago?

 **Aiko:** Sort of. It felt like something was gonna explode around this place.

I have the sudden urge to say something stupid.

 **Me:** Aiko, f*ck these birds, am I right?

Aiko bursts into laughter. Something I haven't seen in a while. She was startled to here this.

 **Aiko:** No, I like the birds.

 **Me:** Sorry. That came out of me for no reason. I don't usually say something like that.

 **Aiko:** You don't?

 **Me:** No.

 **Aiko:** Well, it was funny. I can tell you that.

I had to be a bit honest with her.

 **Me:** _Funny_ is not my thing. It never was.

 **Aiko:** Bummer.

 **Me:** Anyways, I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Big Brains, but I gotta get home and shower.

She was not pleased with her nickname but she will accept it anyway.

I left the park and got into my car to head back home. Aiko felt betrayed when I got into my car, as if I cheated on her with somebody else.

 **Aiko's thoughts:** _How could you just leave me like this?! Can't you see I'm hurting?! I need someone who understands and not leave me here like I'm a piece of sh*t!_

I finally got back to the house and what do you know, my brothers are still in their rooms. Their lazy butts just won't leave their boxed-in place to get some fresh air.

My phone started ringing so loudly.

.

 _"I heard you're doing okay, but I want you to know. I'm addict, I'm addicted to you..."_

.

 **Me:** Hello?

 **Lillian:** Hey, bro.

.

It was Lillian and wait a minute?

Bro? Did she just-. Nah.

.

 **Me:** Hey, Lillian. How are you doing _now_?

 **Lillian:** Kinda good...Do you have anything going on?

 **Me:** Not really. However, I _do_ have to shower. It's been a long day. How about you? What are you doing tonight?

 **Lillian:** I heard _Pierce the Veil_ will be at The Fonda Theatre.

 **Me:** PTV? Are you serious?

 **Lillian:** I'm f**king dead serious! So you wanna go?

.

I paused a bit to look at my brothers.

.

 **Me:** Could my brothers tag along?

 **Lillian:** Yeah! That's why I bought five tickets, Emo boy.

.

Hold up! Five? I'm not sure if Aiko wants to tag along after seeing her in the park looking all depressed and anxious.

.

 **Me:** Lillian?

 **Lillian:** What?

 **Me:** I think you're gonna have to forget about the fifth ticket.

 **Lillian:** Why?

 **Me:** I don't think Aiko is in the mood to go.

 **Lillian:** Don't be ridiculous. Of course she wants to go. She needs something exciting to get away from her work.

.

How does she know about Aiko stressing out from her job? Do they text each other every second or something?

.

 **Farndee:** Ummm...okay. I'll call her up.

.

After that, the line went dead. Lillian didn't leave a single sound before that, either.

.

Aiko is just taking a stoll in the park now and is looking at the beauty of nature, wishing she could be one with it.

Her phone starts ringing, which startled her a bit.

.

.

 _"Save your breath, I'm nearly bored to death and fading fast. Life is too short to last long..."_

.

Her phone nearly fell out of her hands when she reached for it in her pocket.

.

 **Aiko:** Hello?

 **Me:** Hey. Lillian just invited us to a concert and she wanted you to join along.

 **Aiko:** Let me check my watch.

.

Aiko looked at her watch to make sure her time is right.

.

 **Aiko:** Sure. I could go tonight.

 **Me:** Wow. Lillian was right. I guess you do need something to get away from work.

 **Aiko:** What?

 **Me:** Nothing. I'll see you soon, Aiko.

 **Aiko:** Bye.

.

The line went dead.

.

Aiko is now calling a cab to get back to her house. She has had a long day, too.

We all got ready and went to the Pierce The Veil show. Aiko dressed up in some kind of formal outfit. The rest of us wore gloomy black t-shirts with band logos on them. We were surprised she wore that instead of her old clothes which were darker and more "Emo".

They performed every single song from their album "Collide with the Sky". It was one hell of a night. We left the show with a lot of PTV merchandise; bracelets, t-shirts, posters, etc.

Just like 20 years ago, Aiko and Lillian stayed over due to exhaustion. I bought extra blankets just in case if we have guests or relatives. Aiko sleeps with me on the master bed, while Lillian sleeps on the guest bed in the guest room.

Sheesh. What a day. And to think, we would have done our own things on our own. We just couldn't stay away from each other even if we tried.

 **The End. Part 2 possibly happening.**


	2. Out in Los Angeles

**Here's part two of the Hiatus. Why not continue this one more time before heading back to the main story. This chapter contains half of Aiko Yumi's life and Lillian's personality. I want to shine some light on them a bit more. Just to see my depiction of Post-Emo Aiko.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter for you.**

* * *

Into day 2 of the hiatus. We're still doing fine. We woke up and the first thing I see is Aiko's face, just drooling and her hair all messed up. She looks so cute to me in that way, in my opinion.

 **Farndee:** Morning, my love.

Aiko opens her eyes and looks at me, following with a smile.

 **Aiko:** Morning, Farndee. What happened last night?

 **Farndee:** Nothing. We just crashed on the bed.

Aiko looks around the room and asked me a question

 **Aiko:** Where are your brothers?

I moved a bit to sit up straight.

 **Farndee:** They sleep in their own rooms. They no longer sleep in the same room as me. We finally had our own privacies now.

 **Aiko:** Well, that's good to know. So, now we- _I MEAN!_ you can do whatever you want all by yourself when you're here. Is that right?

This was quite the awkward moment for me and Aiko right now. However, I'll respond to whatever she just said.

 **Farndee:** I guess you can say that. Why the curiosity?

Aiko was a bit nervous to respond with something that makes sense.

 **Aiko:** Because...

She was searching for the right words to say, but...

 **Aiko:** Nevermind. You wouldn't understand anyway.

I put my hands on the teacher's shoulders and look at her right in the eyes.

 **Farndee:** Aiko. Please, just tell me; we made a vow in the band to always tell the truth.

It was a vow not to be forgotten. Aiko needed to know if the man she was with right now could handle what she is going to say. She took a deep breath and let it out, now eager to say what she wanted to say.

 **Aiko:** Maybe sometime, we could have a little dirty fun on the bed. If that's what you've been hoping for a long time, too.

Aiko wanted to have sex with me? We've never actually gone that far with our relationship. I took her out for dinner, bought her CDs of punk rock bands, hugged her tightly a lot when she was looking so sad and, of course, toured with her and the band. Well, I guess we have progressed our relationship, but never to the point of making love.

 **Farndee:** Really? You wanna do that with me? Just us like this?

I put up my two index fingers in front of Aiko and clicked them together twice.

Aiko had to be straight with me.

 **Aiko:** Yes. But, sometimes. Anyways, we should be going.

 **Farndee:** Right! I'm gonna go wake up the boys _and the girl_.

I got up and checked up on Lillian. I opened the door to the guest room and I found her stripped down to her bra and panties on the bed. It must have been almost 100 degrees in the guest room.

I checked the windows and they were wide open, I looked at the ceiling fan and it was on full capacity. So, why did Lilli took off most of her clothes? I guess I will never know.

 **Farndee:** Lilli, wake up. Let's get this day started.

 **Lillian:** Go away. Give me one more hour.

Nope, there was no way I could give her another hour. It was eight in the morning.

 **Farndee:** Lillian. It's eight a.m. You gotta wake up.

Lillian throws the blanket off of her and gives me a scowl with tired eyes and messy hair.

 **Lillian:** Whatever you say, boss.

She gets up and quickly enters the bathroom. I could hear her taking a leak with the bathroom door closed. I had to get out of the room before I hear anymore loud noises coming from the small place.

I proceed to the next two doors, both which have my brothers behind them and sleeping. It looks like everyone stayed up too late or they prefer to be lazy. Let me tell you something, this doesn't usually happen when we were younger.

I knocked on both doors to get their attention.

 **Farndee:** Rise and shine, you two. We have a day to see through.

They're both sound asleep, not wanting to wake up at all. I barged into Aswad's room first and shook his shoulder to wake him up properly. He finally opened his eyes and saw my disappointed-looking face. He was shocked to see a face that close to him when he wakes up.

He responds with a gasp and a flinch.

 **Aswad:** Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up. Let's get to it.

He wipes his right eye with his right hand. Gets up and heads for the bathroom as well. He was in there brushing his teeth. I could hear bristles brushing against his teeth echo from the wall.

 **Farndee:** How am I hearing those faint sounds? Are the bathroom walls really that echo-y?

This was a question I had to only ask myself. Did I get bathroom wall tiles that bounce off the faintest sounds?

I barged into Aiman's room and woke him up the same way I did with Aswad.

He didn't respond. He just woke up and went straight for the bathroom without making a single noise.

I gave everyone a quick message in the middle of the second floor.

 **Farndee:** Okay. Don't forget, we're leaving at ten a.m. I called an _Uber_ to pick us up at nine-forty a.m and we're heading to the city. However, we won't be doing anything together when we've reached there. Each of you can do what you want in the city.

Everyone poked their heads around the doors and looked at me and then looked at each other. They all later went back to what they were doing. Hopefully everyone agrees to my plan of outing.

 **Farndee:** Lillian.

Lillian pokes her head around the door.

 **Lillian:** Yeah?

 **Farndee:** Are you going with us?

 **Lillian:** Of course I am. I have nothing else to do after last night.

Whatever she just said, I'm not going to take it in another way.

* * *

It is ten now, and I'm standing outside of the house and waiting for the _Uber_. When the other four finally exited throught the front door, they dressed up in too much of trendy stuff, except for Aiman and Aiko. They kept it classic with the normal shoes and t-shirts. Is it just me or are Lillian's pants getting tighter and tighter everytime I see her wearing them? I asked Lillian this myself

 **Farndee:** Why do your pants look like they're getting tighter, Lilli?

 **Lillian:** What are you talking about? They're the same as always.

 **Farndee:** But they're getting tighter. I'm dead serious.

 **Lillian:** They just look the same to me.

Maybe it's just me. I guess I haven't been looking at her hips for awhile, so it just looks like they getting tighter. My brother on the other hand was too much of a trend. He had on skinny jeans with some kind of chain sticking out of the back pocket and an oversize shirt. As I examined his waist, he sagged his pants. I mean, what the heck? He bought some shoes that say 2013. He tried to look like one of those douchebags he sees on the internet. His style disgusted me a lot.

 **Farndee:** Dude. What are you wearing?

 **Aswad:** Something trendy.

 **Farndee:** Looks douchey to me.

Aswad didn't give a damn about my opinions. He was happy with what he has on. He'll go in that outfit anyway.

 **Farndee:** Oh, look. It has arrived.

The _Uber_ driver finally arrives and we walked a bit closer to grab the door. I opened it for all of us and we hopped right in. I sat at the front seat because there was no space left at the back.

 **Driver:** Where to?

 **Farndee:** Los Angeles.

 **Driver:** Alright, here we go.

The journey was off and we buckled up as soon as we started moving. We were enjoying the lights, skaters and cafes passing by. Seeing tourists with their cameras and maps were close to being usual. Everything we have, should go accordingly. Spending the day together was quite enough. We want to do it on our own because I suggested we needed some space and time to ourselves.

We finally reached LA and the many signs of fame. We wanted to ignore the fame and enjoy life the real and true way. Lillian was the first to part from the gathering and found a rail to lean against. She later pulled out a cigarette box and slid one out, putting it in her mouth and lighting it.

Oh, Lillian. You just love your cigarettes, don't you? It was no lie that Lilli smokes every single hour. I don't know why she still smokes. It could just be some kind of reckless teen thing. However, she is not a teen anymore. She is 35 years old now. Then again, there is no age restriction in smoking. Oh well, Lillian. You text your friends and you curse a lot. Smoking doesn't really make a difference.

 **Lillian:** I'll see you guys at the bus stop. I don't know about the time. Maybe 8 p.m? Yeah, that'll do.

The next one to part is Aswad. He has become interested in a gaming store he saw across the road we are standing on. There is a lot of DOTA 2 merchandise being promoted on the front of the glass pane. He wanted those so bad, he went running into the store and he buys four of it. He continues to buy a few more stuff. He absolutely loves the game he plays.

 **Aswad:** You guys go ahead. I'm gonna be quite busy here.

 **Farndee:** Alright, have fun!

Aiko is next. She wants to find a bar to get hammered. She need a place to drink and forget about half of her problems. She even begged me to join her.

 **Aiko:** Come with me, big boy. Let's go get drunk and wasted! Let loose and have fun. It's what we always wanted, right?

I can't really argue with Aiko's definition of "fun".

 **Farndee:** Okay, I'll go. But just for two drinks. I don't wanna end up passing out on the floor.

 **Aiko:** No way! You're getting crazy with me! We'll have as many as we want!

I had to do something about the driking thing. I don't want too much of alcohol in my system. I can't go too crazy with my drinking.

 **Farndee:** Aiko. I wil only have two drinks. Not a single part of me will be going crazy tonight! Besides, I don't drink that much. I don't even do it to get away from my problems.

Aiko looks so disappointed and let down. She wanted to have fun with someone special tonight. Get drunk and crazy is what she originally plans to do right now.

Aiko responds with an upset tone in her voice

 **Aiko:** *sighs* Alright. Let's go anyway.

 **Farndee:** I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, but getting drunk is not my thing.

 **Aiko:** It's fine. You being this way must be something I still need to get used to. I mean, you saying drinking is not your thing is something I'm gonna have to take as "you". However, that's your decision, not mine. Only you can decide what's best for you, and only I can decide what's best for me. And what I wanna do is drink until it's midnight!

What was that? Aiko sounded so inspiring for the first five seconds and then normal by the end.

 **Aiko's thoughts:** _Why can't you just understand that I want to be happy with you?! Stop turning me down?! I want my life to be normal for once, and be loose and exciting. You were someone I loved since 8 years ago and you don't want to party with the girl you love longer than 8 years!? If only you could hear the words I'm saying in my head right now! They sound extremely hurt from you!_

* * *

With the sun coming down, we all met up at the closest bus stop and we find Lillian standing there, waiting for us. She called another Uber two minutes ago.

 **Lillian:** I called another Uber for us. He should be here in about 5 minutes. So, tell me, what have the four of you been doing on your own?

I responded with a sick-looking face and an intoxicated posture.

 **Farndee:** Lillian. I don't think it's the right time to talk about that. I don't feel so good.

 **Lillian:** What the f**k happened to you?

 **Farndee:** I drank too much. I don't even know how that happened... I only had two cups.

 **Aiko:** He was something. I knew you couldn't stick to only two cups.

A part of me thinks Aiko did this to me. However, I don't remember her giving me a lot of drinks. But... now is not the time for us to find out who got me so drunk and hangover. We just need to get back home so we can rest our poor aching hands and feet, and internal organs.

How did alcohol take over me? I might never know, but I know one thing. I will not be drinking for the 4 months after such an experience.

Our Uber has finally arrived and we got right in the backseat and me in the front. The day has ended for us in California.

 **The End.**


End file.
